Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other mobile devices may be configured to receive broadcasts of sports, entertainment, or informational multimedia programs. For example, audio and, or video data may be communicated via a broadband broadcast communications link to the electronic devices. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatuses for enhancing a user experience and for and viewing broadcast media on such electronic devices.